After The Fight
by Mai Kobayashi
Summary: O que pode acontecer depois de uma briga com o namorado? Bem, Sakura Haruno explica sua versão.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, ele é do Tio Kishi**doido**.

....................................................................................................................

"_After The Fight"_

Gostaria que ele viesse me ver agora. E Pedir desculpas por tudo o que disse. Afinal, com certeza a culpa não foi minha. Bem, nem dele, mas ele não devia ter quebrado o cara no meio do shopping, isso foi muito exagero da parte dele.

Não está entendendo nada, não é?

Bem, vou lhe explicar.

Hoje à tarde, eu e Sasuke-kun, meu provavelmente ex-namorado, saímos para ir passear um pouco pela rua, pra pelo menos aliviar a tensão do trabalho. Ele pediu pra ficar em casa, mas eu recusei né? Imagina o que faríamos dentro da minha casa? Olharíamos um para a cara do outro? Não. Talvez outras coisas. Outras coisas que você não iria gostar de saber, a não ser que você seja pervertido. Hahaha.

Ok, sem desviar o assunto, Sakura! Tenha foco, beshaa!

Então, quando estávamos entrando no shopping pra comprar o meu desejado vestido que eu estou namorando há mais de três semanas, um garoto vestido de cachorro-quente, provavelmente um adolescente trabalhando nas férias escolares, nos abordou.

Mas eu realmente acho que ele não percebeu as minhas mãos entrelaçadas com a do Sasuke-kun, ou talvez tenha se feito de besta. Oh, mente ingênua a minha.

Então, ele me perguntou de repente: "Por acaso você joga Basebol?". Eu neguei, e perguntei o porquê. Então ele respondeu: "Porque você é a bola que faltava no meu campo de Basebol". Nessa hora, Sasuke-kun apertou minha mão mais forte, franziu o cenho e rangeu os dentes.

Haha. O garoto estava sorrindo e deveria estar pensando que eu realmente tinha caído nessa.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando: _"O que ela fez?"_

Então, meus amigos, digo-lhes claramente o que eu fiz:

Fiz a cara mais fofa do mundo e respondi: "Ah é? Então pegue o seu taco e rebata sua mãe, pra ver se a vaca voa!"

Woow. Devo ser muito do mal, cara, pois o garoto, coitado, saiu todo envergonhado.

Sasuke-kun me deu um de seus sorrisos mais bonitos. Aqueles de bater o carro no poste e atropelar uma velhinha dona de seis gatos, sabe? É, é, esse mesmo, você sabe.

Bem, até aí, tudo bem.

Mas logo depois, quando estávamos na praça de alimentação, um cara meio fortinho me chamou de "doçura" e me deu um tapa na bunda.

Fiquei calada. O que eu faria? Responder para um cara de 1,80 cm não era igual a responder a um garoto de no mínimo dezesseis anos, com espinhas na cara. Corei e baixei a cabeça.

Sasuke-kun soltou minha mão, mas não dei bola. Quando me dei conta, ele já estava encima do cara dando-lhe socos e chutes violentos, com uma expressão de cachorro doido. Haha, lembro que na hora até pensei que nem com cara de cachorro louco ele ficava feio. Mas não era hora de rir. Tinha que separá-los, mas quando eu ia fazer isso, apareceram os guardas do shopping e eles fizeram isso por mim. Acabaram por pedir "educadamente" que eu e Sasuke-kun nos retirássemos do local. Notei que Sasuke-kun não tinha nenhum arranhão sequer.

Ele estava muito irritado.

E eu mais ainda. Onde já se viu começar a espancar uma pessoa do nada no shopping? Tá certo que o cara era um demente depravado e abusado, mas ele podia se controlar!

Então começamos a discutir. Disse a ele isso e que ele poderia ter se machucado, e que ele era um idiota. Ele se irritou mais ainda, e me disse um monte de coisas ruins. Muito ruins mesmo, como "Qual é a sua, garota?" e "Vá se ferrar, Sakura!". Sei que não parece tão ruim assim, mas pra mim, que nunca foi tratada assim por ele, foi muito decepcionante. Ele devia estar muito, muito aborrecido e seu ciúme devia estar "o inferno" na cabeça dele, mas isso não significava nada.

Não pensei duas vezes antes de sair e voltar pra casa, sem olhar pra trás. E ele também não foi atrás de mim. O que foi preocupante, ele sempre vem atrás de mim. E naquele momento, ele não foi.

...

Bem, agora eu estou no meu quarto, feito uma adolescente de dezesseis anos, sendo que eu tenho quase vinte e um, mas abafe o caso, nem moro mais com os meus pais, ok? Continuando, comendo sorvete de maracujá, assistindo CSI Las Vegas e deprimida, porque eu perdi o meu precioso namorado por nada.

Ouvi um "Creck" vindo da minha janela. Foi um barulho beeeem alto.

Ok.

- PORRA! QUEM QUEBROU MINHA JANELA? – gritei, irada.

Olhei para o chão pra achar a coisa do demônio que quebrou minha janela. Era um papel enrolado numa pedra. Ótimo, estão distribuindo crack pela rua também? Os traficantes não vendem mais? Por acaso estão doando?

Abri o papel que estava enrolado na suposta pedra de "crack" (Pessoal, ignorem a Sakura que vos fala, mas é a raiva do momento) e li o bendito.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

"_Quer casar comigo?"_

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Olhei da minha janela quebrada, e ele estava lá, de roupa social e me olhando com uma plaquinha escrita "Desculpe?" pendurada no pescoço, encostado no carro dele, e com suas mãos no bolso.

Larguei as lágrimas. Elas rolaram soltas de tanta felicidade. Peguei o papelzinho e escrevi "Claro, mas o que eu ganho com isso?" com a letra tremida e pequenininha pra caber, enrolei na pedra e joguei nele, nervosamente feliz.

Ele pegou e leu. Deu **O** sorriso pra mim e me jogou uma coisa quadrada, pela janela.

Era uma caixinha. Peguei-a e a abri. Dentro dela tinha um lindo e enorme anel de diamantes. Sorri um de meus mais lindos sorrisos. Não por ser bonito, mas por ser um dos mais felizes que já dei. Notei algo dentro da caixinha, outro papel, um pouco maior. Desamassei-o e o li.

"_Aceita ser minha pela vida inteira? Ciente de que será somente minha, e que não dividirei a pessoas em questão, no caso você, com ninguém mais, a não ser que eu divida comigo mesmo? Se assinar esse contrato, fique sabendo que não há mais volta, nem devoluções ou até mesmo sem chances de anulação. É uma ida sem volta. Eu estou disposto a te fazer feliz, e você? Está disposta a ser feliz?"_

**...**

"_Sim, sempre e pra sempre."_

**Assinado: Sakura Haruno.**

**.....................................................................................................................**

**N/A: **Weee! Deu-me a louca de postar uma fic dessas agora, á meia noite em pleno começo de segunda feira o.o

**Não me perguntem de onde saiu essa fic "From hell", porque eu realmente ****não sei. **

Aliás, eu até gostei um pouquinho do final dela n.n Sempre quis escrever essas coisas.

Então, como eu até gostei dela, e mesmo **nem chegando aos pés dessas duas**, eu vou dedicá-la à **Keiko Haruno Uchiha e Nina Point Dulac, **minhas duas ídolas best's, e, conseqüentemente, duas das minhas poucas melhores amigas. Eu, meninas, definitivamente, não vivo sem vocês. "Ilovetuiú prro'cês".

Notinha: Ninaaa, nem sei se você gosta de Sasusaku, mas você parece estar passando por uma fase de gostar deles néh? *O*

Keiko-chan, diva da minha Life! Eu sei que você ama Sasusaku como eu néh? *O*

Meninaaas, eu sei que não está à altura de vocês, mas eu tentei né ii

Ei gente! Quem quiser dar uma olhada, vá no meu perfil e procure pela fic "Ai no Uta", pois ela está com fichas abertas, então, quem quiser tentar uma ficha, fique a vontade *O*

Ok, pessoas amadas, vou deixar de encher o saco de vocês com as minhas bobagens, mas deixem reviews, ok? Conto com vocês! \o/

Kissu, Kissu

**Mai Kobayashi (Juh-chan) Deshita!**

**Ja ne!**

**Transmission Ended!**


End file.
